Defecto
by Shc00
Summary: Se supone que nos enamoramos de alguien por sus virtudes pero... ¿Realmente es siempre de ese modo? ¿Entonces por qué sentía que verlo así con sus ojos aguamarina tintados de molestia le oprimía el pecho como si le estuvieran susurrando palabras de amor al oído? Debía estar mal de la cabeza por amar esa parte de él por encima de todo lo demás.


Esto es una idea que se me pasó por la cabeza hace algún tiempo y anoche me sentí inspirada para plasmarla. Espero que les disfrute.

_**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

.

Narración normal

_Flashback_

...

...

Sabaku No Gaara era perfecto.

Era un hecho sobradamente conocido en la aldea de la arena, y no sólo ahí... era un hecho de prácticamente conocimiento general en el mundo ninja.

Tenía un pasado turbio el cual había sido causado por errores de otros, pero él, tras un enfrentamiento, se había rehecho a sí mismo con mucho esfuerzo logrando el perdón así como la admiración de los que lo rodeaban. Se había transformado en el modelo a seguir para cualquier shinobi. En el Kazekage más joven de la historia. En el general de la Gran Alianza Shinobi. Un hombre generoso, indulgente, amable, honesto.

Una persona ejemplar en todos los aspectos.

Pero lo que muchos desconocían incluyendo sus propios hermanos es el kage tenía un despertar de los** mil demonios.**

Ella era la única que conocía su secreto.

Todo había empezado un día totalmente corriente en el que había decidido pasar un rato con sus amigas y por primera vez desde que tenía memoria se sintió fuera de lugar en la conversación. Todas las chicas se quejaban de sus novios. Qué no recordaban las fechas importantes, que eran desordenados, impacientes, infantiles, extremadamente celosos, vagos, problemáticos... y un largo etc.

Pero ella no tenía nada que decir. Absolutamente nada.

Él no la descuidaba, siempre que podía le hacía un hueco entre sus obligaciones de kage o se escapaba un par de horas para comer con ella o simplemente estar ahí tranquilamente a su lado. Él la entendía, la abrazaba cuando estaba decaída y le ofrecía palabras de consuelo. Él no era demasiado expresivo, a veces incluso podía considerarsele una persona fría pero ella tenía en su memoria suficientes momentos en los que el pelirrojo con sólo una mirada o un gesto le decía todo y eso sin contar con sus apasionados besos y caricias cuando estaban a solas.

Él era** perfecto.**

Entonces se había vuelto su obsesión el buscarle algún fallo a ese escultural pelirrojo que parecía rozar la gracia divina. Pero su misión siempre quedaba inconclusa, cuando creía que ya lo tenía la sorprendía con una cena romántica o ayudando a una viejita a cruzar la calle. No había logrado encontrar nada, absolutamente nada.

Hasta que un día sin proponérselo lo descubrió.

...

_Se habían acostado agotados. La antigua alumna del kazekage llevaba todo el día de arriba para abajo impartiendo las órdenes de este ya que estaba por celebrarse un gran festival en la aldea, se notaba exhausta e iba caminando dando bandazos ya que tenía muchas horas de sueño acumuladas aunque el joven pelirrojo estaba en un estado aún más lamentable y eso que estaba acostumbrado a descansar bastante menos que ella._

_Fue un sueño reparador donde los haya. Ella sentía como los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana le acariciaban la espalda suavemente dejándosela agradablemente cálida, que pocas ganas de abandonar ese bendito colchón en el que estaba junto al hombre al que amaba. Un momento ¿Él seguía allí con ella? Eso si que era raro, normalmente solía estar en pie mucho antes que la pequeña castaña, aunque en el fondo no era tan de extrañar pensando en todo el trabajo que había tenido así que decidió esperar un rato más a ver si se incorporaba solo._

_Pasaron diez minutos pero él aún no se levantaba, debía estar bastante cansado lo sabía pero iba a llegar tarde a su importante trabajo. Y la impuntualidad no estaba en la larga la lista de cualidades del kazekage._

_- Gaara... se te va a ser tarde despierta -Pero el chico no se inmutó- Oye arriba, vamos- Detectó un movimiento en su cara y ahí se dio cuenta de que la estaba ignorando, elevó la voz- ¡Despierta ya!_

_Le arrebató la cobija que lo cubría para que le hiciese caso provocando que el joven abriese los ojos levemente y la mirase ceñudo._

_-Vete a la mierda -Y le dió la espalda._

_La chica se había quedado helada. Gaara nunca maldecía, jamás decía siquiera una palabra mínimamente malsonante y la acababa de mandar a la mierda, a ella._

_..._

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Le había tomado algún tiempo darse cuenta de que ese comportamiento era a efecto de lo que muchos llaman mal humor mañanero.

Era una tontería en comparación a sus logros, por supuesto que sí pero era **su defecto.**

Una vez que se levantaba y se lavaba la cara volvía a ser el mismo hombre ejemplar de siempre. El secreto no había salido de esas cuatro paredes y no era porque el pelirrojo le hubiese prohibido ir divulgándolo, no que va, si incluso se había disculpado reconociendo que acostumbraba a despertarse un buen rato antes que ella para que no lo viese así, pero la pelicastaña lo había interrumpido casi rogándole que no lo volviera a hacer, que no se contuviera, sorprendiendo al chico y a ella misma con la petición. Y él extrañado había aceptado su capricho.

**¿Por qué lo hacía?**

Lo único que tenía claro... es que estaba deseando descubrirle otro defecto al legendario Sabaku No Gaara. Que él le permitiese acercarse lo suficiente a su auténtico yo como para hacerlo, para desvelar sus secretos y atesorarlos aún más que sus virtudes. Para demostrarle que podía confiar ciegamente en ella.

Que viese lo que viese nunca se iría de su lado.

El despertador trinó haciéndola salir de sus cavilaciones. Lo apagó con suavidad y encaró al chico que hasta hace poco dormía placenteramente a su lado.

Y verlo ahí con ese gesto de mal humor en su cara hizo que lo quisiera aún más si eso era posible. Él no era perfecto como todos creían, era una persona normal de carne y hueso.

Se acercó más a él abrazándolo suavemente en lo que apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando sintió al pelirrojo gruñir ante su acción (ya que sabía que si lo hacía con toda probabilidad empezarían una discusión) para después sentir sus fuertes brazos envolviéndola. Aspiró su aroma.

Que felicidad más absurda.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
